


Snatcher and Vanessa mini battle

by FandomPerson24



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomPerson24/pseuds/FandomPerson24
Summary: A small concept of a fight between Snatcher and Vanessa. (very short! again just a concept!)
Kudos: 15





	Snatcher and Vanessa mini battle

Vanessa’s laugh enveloped the dome of ice that surrounded them, standing over the iced over lake that they loved oh so dearly in the past. The lake that held many memories. What happened here. What happened to him. What she did.

Snatcher was overcome with fear. He was ready to turn, run away like he always has. Like he probably always will. 

**“Oh, my prince~”** Vanessa’s voice boomed with an amused tone. **“You left me just like that! Now, I can’t let you leave ever again, now, can I?”**

Her words rang in Snatcher’s brain as he was trapped by ice spiking around him, sticking him to the ground. His eyes were full with terror and confusion. The glowing of his eyes became dimmer and dimmer until there was nothing more than a faint glow, as his thoughts overtook his nonexistent brain.

**“Oh now, my little prince… all your worries will be over with soon enough! Bow before me, my Knight in shining armor, _your princess awaits.”_**

He breathed heavily as Vanessa approached, her freezing cold clawed hand rubbed his cheek. The air grew colder and colder as she advanced, while for her the air grew warmer and warmer the closer she got to her prince.

“Oh, don’t be scared!~ it’s only me, your beloved Vanessa!”

He froze. Snatcher, made a low growl, barely audible.

“What was that?”

_**“I AM NOT YOUR PRINCE!”** _

He yelled out as the ice around him broke, shattering into melted shards as he brought his hands up, covered in blue flame. His eyes glew bright with fury. Pure rage.

“YOUR PRINCE DIED _600 YEARS AGO!”_ Snatcher screamed as he threw fireballs at her face, Vanessa recoiling and only just dodging.

“I SACRIFICED EVERYTHING I KNEW TO BE WITH YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I GAVE UP TO SIMPLY BE IN YOUR PRESENCE?!” 

A circle appeared around Vanessa, only moments before a huge laser shot up engulfing the dark queen. She screamed, eventually falling to the ground with burns barely visible around her shadowy form.

“I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I WASN'T ROYALTY! NO ONE RESPECTED ME LIKE YOU! LIKE YOUR FAMILY!”

Vanessa was wrapped in vines, in the same position she put Snatcher in only a few moments ago. She struggled, but to no avail.

“I COULDN'T SAY ANYTHING! ANY WORD I SAID WAS LIFE OR DEATH!”

The vines got tighter around her with every word. 

“I LOVED YOU! I GAVE UP EVERYTHING I KNEW AND LOVED TO BE WITH YOU! I CONFORMED TO A LIFE OF SILENT OBEDIENCE TO BE WITH YOU!”

“I… _I…”_

He fell to the ground, Vanessa still wrapped in the vines. The vines were not as tight as before, but were still much too hard to move in. She gave up on struggling as she listened to her prince, for the first time.

“... Don’t you know how hard it was to be a simple musician in love with someone of _royal blood?”_

Vanessa listened, but not with sympathy, _with fear._

“Every day was a roll of the dice. If I spoke out, I'd be beheaded. If i displeased you and you left me, i'd be charged for treason and burned at the stake. If I left you, I'd meet the exact same fate. He- … _I_ was a fool for trusting a simple thought that this felt like _destiny.”_

He was silent for a second, before approaching her with a look of pure disgust. As if he couldn’t bear to look her in the eye.

“The moment we locked eyes at that ball, our fates were sealed. I was destined to die and you were destined to kill me. _You were always the one at fault.”_

He snapped his fingers, the vines becoming tighter as another circle appeared underneath Vanessa. She struggled when the vines contracted, but didn’t notice the indicator around her.

“You lost your authority, your crown, the moment you froze the kingdom and everyone in it. You lost your authority over _me_ ” Snatcher said as he looked her dead in the eye, with the most threatening gaze he has ever given. She could see the flame in his soul through the faint reflection on his blinding bright, glowing eyes.

He turned around and started walking away, before stopping a few feet away from her.

“... now, this is where I say goodbye.”

The dark queen looked down, finally noticing the circle around her as it charged up for a huge blast. You could hear the magic build in it as Snatcher casually walked away. She struggled, squirmed, was just about to try to cut the vines with her claws-

… And the laser engulfed her, her making a bloodcurdling scream as a burning pain went all through her body. It was all a blur…

And she went limp.

… 

**She’s gonna be asleep for a while.**

...

Snatcher reached his tree, with a look of disdain. Many thoughts went through his head, all the rest of the world was a blur as he almost went up the vine leading to his house-

A small Subconite tugged on his hand, snapping him out of it and stopping him in his tracks. The ruler of Subcon looked down at the small child with a look of surprise on his face, while the minion looked back at him with a look of concern.

“... hey boss, you ok?”

…

_**“Better than ever.”** _


End file.
